


The Transition from Boyhood to Manhood

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All of them are boys, All-boy school, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Boarding School, Boy x boy, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone has a crush on Mari tbh, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gaydrien, Genderbending, Growing Up, I will add tags as I go along, Imagining while masterbating, M/M, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Male Sabrina Raincomprix, Male alya casaire, Male chloe bourgeois, Masterbation, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Puberty, They are still heroes tho, future smut, genderbent au, growth spurts, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien began school a year ago.It took a long time to convince him, but finally Adrien's father enrolled him in school, under one condition: it had to be an all boys school. This may sound sexist, but it was actually under the hopes that it would avoid a girl distracting him from his studies. Boy, was he wrong.Well, maybe not wrong completely.(Or, the fic where adrien attends an all boy's boarding school where everyone is gay)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the future:  
> Marius = Marinette  
> Alyn = Alya  
> Colton = Chloe  
> Sammy = Sabrina
> 
> I have some ideas for the future, but atm, im writing off the top of my head, so Im sorry if it's bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the future:  
> Marius = Marinette  
> Alyn = Alya  
> Colton = Chloe  
> Sammy = Sabrina
> 
> I have some ideas for the future, but atm, im writing off the top of my head, so Im sorry if it's bad.

Adrien's first day at school was not the best.

He had moved into his dorm smoothly enough, meeting his roommate and spending some time together. Nino, his roomate, had been the only one left over without a roomate at the beginning of the school year, and in turn had not needed to share the space. He had cleaned up some before adrien arrived, but Adrien could still tell that Nino was not a naturally neat person. That would definitely be something to adjust to. He also discovered that Nino wanted to become a DJ, which was reflected by the computers and turntables on his side of the room. His father had never allowed such dreams to exist with Adrien, always wanting him to continue modeling and eventually over the design business. Even after the accident,  Gabriel Agreste pushed his own dreams onto his son, expecting him to follow happily, which Adrien had until now. 

It had taken the longest time for Adrien to convince his father to enroll him in school. He had always been homeschooled, it being easier to fit around his modeling schedule. It wasn't until recently, when his modeling career had collapsed, that his arguments had held any strength. His father had relented telling adrien that he would allow him attend school, under one condition: it had to be an All-boys boarding school. Adrien had quickly agreed, willing to do anything for this chance.

And here he was, walking into his classroom that afternoon. He didn't know what to expect, seeing as his lessons had always been accelerated, and personally tailored to him. He walked in, searching for a seat towards the back. He sees one and begins to walk towards it when he hears someone call his name.

"Adrien?!" A voice calls out. "Why are you here?"

Adrien turned towards the voice, recognizing the person immediatly. "Colton? I didn't know you go here."

Colton Bourgeois was someone Adrien had known for years. Colton being the son of the mayor, and himself being the heir of a designer, the two were often put together as "childhood friends" for publicity. Colton was also openly gay, which gave his father the look of being "lgbtq friendly" and "accepting of everyone", giving him an edge whenever re-elections came around. Colton himself had been the only person his age Adrien ever came into contact with, and thus was his only "friend", though Adrien didn't neccesarily approve of his antics.

"Dad put me in at the beginning of this year, because this school aparently has the best academics around. I thought you weren't allowed to attend school." Colton went on. "He must have changed his mind once he heard that I go here. Of course he trusts you with me!"

Adrien knew otherwise. Gabriel Agreste had been adamant about an _all-boys_ school for the reason of keeping adrien away from girls, believing they would distract him from his studies. What Papa Agreste didn't know, was that Adrien was gay. Stuck in he closet maybe, but gay none the less. He didn't come out for several reasons, one being it's reflection on his father's  public image, and another being fear of being disowned by his father. He would rather play it safe and just pretend to be the "perfect straight son" he was supposed to be. 

Adrien's brain was brought back down to earth when he realized Colton was still talking to him. He tried to pay attention to his sentences, now catching on that he was talking about some of the other students. 

"Oh, and Marius! Geez, he's a moron. He's so clumsy and forgetful, and is late to class all the time. How can you be late to class when you live at school? You know what? Let's play a prank on him." Colton walked over to the teacher's desk grabbed a thumbtack out of one of the drawers, before he went and placed in on the seat that was apparently Marius's. Colton stepped back quickly and went to his own desk, trying to look like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Colton! What the hell?! You can't do something like that!" Adrien walked over to the seat and reached to pick up the tack.

"What the hell are you doing?" Adrien heard a voice say from behind him. He turned around and saw an asian boy, about two inches shorter than him, with blueish-black hair covering his forehead, and bright blue eyes. The boy's face was scrunched up in confusion, and once he saw what was on his seat, anger. "You think you can start school here and play pranks on just anyone?" The boy pushed past Adrien and grabbed the tack off his chair, before throwing it away and sitting down. Adrien didn't try to defend himself, and just wandered towards the back of the room and sat down, all the while hearing snicker's coming from the direction of Colton and his companion.

 The class went fairly quickly, Adrien being introduced before they got down to business and began working on chemistry. After class was over, he dropped of his supplies and papers at his dorm before heading to dinner. He sat with Nino, and ate the chicken and rice, ("you've never had breaded chicken? How have you lived?" Nino asked him, incredulous. "Just how deprived have you been your whole life?") And discovered that is was raining outside, blocking the way to the dorms with a falling curtain of rain. Adrien merely pulled the hood of his jacket over his head, while others weren't so lucky, Marius being one of them. While many others sprinted to the housing building, not wanting to be in the rain for too long, Marius hung back, standing in the open doorway, a foot away from the rain. Adrien walked over. He tried to say hi,  but Marius quickly turned away. Adrien sighed. 

"I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the tack off your seat. I swear. Ive never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of... new to me."

Adrien then took off his jacket and offered it to the other boy,  who's eyes went wide. Once Marius accepted the jacket, Adrien, with a "see you tomorrow", ran off into the rain following everyone else. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. I am really excited to write this fic and write this story for you guys.  
> Note: As is said in the tags, in the future, there will be smut in this story, and it will be important to the story, so skipping it will cause plot holes and misunderstanding. If you do not want to read that type of content, i recommend you don't read any more of this story, so you don't get attached and then have to stop to avoid said content. But for those of you who do not mind smut, or even want/look for it, you are welcome to continue. I am excited to tell you this angsty, smutty, and fluffy story. Welcome to this adventure.

That was most of a year ago.

After Adrien’s apology, Marius, along with his best friend Alyn, become his close friends. Because of them, and Nino, Adrien finally knew what it was like to have friends, and he took advantage of it. He spent time with all of them often, laughing, joking and just having fun. He wouldn’t change it for the world.

There was only one problem.

Adrien Agreste was secretly a Superhero, known as Chat Noir to the people of Paris. He protected Paris from supervillains called Akumas, and he did it all alongside his partner, Lordbug. Lordbug was another boy, about his age, slightly shorter than him with black swoopy hair and bright blue eyes, who wore a suit of all red with black spots. The boy looked slightly feminine, which was reflected by the suit, and was constantly teased about it, much to his dismay. Despite the silliness of how Lordbug may have looked, Chat Noir couldn’t help but love him. He was confident and Kind, selfless to everyone else, very clever and quick-witted, and overall incredible. Chat acted as quite the flirt towards him, but was always denied, sadly. It got to the point where Chat was beginning to realize that Lordbug may not be gay, and was just too kind to tell him.

Adrien didn’t want to think about that.

His other problem however, was hiding the fact that he was a superhero. Plagg, his kwami, had always had free reign of Adrien’s bedroom when he had been home, but not that Adrien had a roommate, he always had to hide. Adrien had to sneak him food from every meal, and since the only thing Plagg ate was cheese, he constantly smelled of the stuff. Nino had even asked about it, and Adrien made some not so convincing excuses. (“My dad was lactose intolerant, so we never had cheese. Now i can’t get enough of it.”) Adrien assumed Lordbug had better luck hiding his kwami, seeing as all of his powers were based on luck. He couldn’t help but want to know the true identity of his partner, even though Lordbug stated clearly many times that they couldn’t reveal it. Adrien understood, but he still couldn’t help but long to know who the boy he loved really was.

It was almost the end of the school year now, and Adrien had many things to worry about. Finals were coming up, and though he considered himself to be uber-prepared, he couldn’t help but stress about it. But tests weren’t the only thing on his mind. Marius had been offered the opprotunity to be an exchange student and attend school in America for a year. He had quickly accepted, excited for this chance at seeing other places in the world. Adrien was happy for him, but also disappointed and sad. Marius was one of his only friends, and to lose him, even for a year, would make a big difference. He wasn’t sure he would be the same kind, sweet, innocent person when he came back.

 

* * *

 

Now, it was the last day of school before it released for the summer. Adrien, Nino, Marius, and Alyn were outside the school, spending their last minutes together before they went their separate ways. They were sharing their last jokes, when Marius’s father pulled up in their family van.

“Promise you’ll keep in touch. I don’t want to lose you forever!” Alyn said, dramatically.

“With all of us.” Adrien agreed.

“I’ll send you some of my mixes to listen to so you don’t forget me.” Nino added.

“I promise I will keep in touch, and thanks Nino, I’ll love that. Well, Goodbye, guys. I’ll miss you all.” Marius said. He went and gave Alyn a hug, then Nino, along with a fistbump, and finally Adrien. When Marius pulled away, he heasitated for a moment, gazing at him with his bright blue eyes, before quickly kissing Adrien’s cheek and running to the car. Before Adrien even processed what happened, Marius was already in the van, waving as he drove away. Adrien finally came to his senses and waved back. He kept waving until the Van disapeared, and once he stopped, he felt a hole in his heart, a hole that one of his friends belonged in.   
  


* * *

 

 

It was later that summer, after an akuma attack, when Lordbug told him.

He was moving away.

Chat felt his heart drop into his stomach.

“What am i going to do without you? I can’t heal the akumas! Only you can!” Chat exclaimed, after the initial shock went away.

“Only sends the akumas in order to capture our miraculous, and if i’m not here, there is no point. I doubt you have to worry.” Lordbug stated plainly. Chat understood this reasoning, and found it likely, but it didn’t do anything to stop the pain in his heart.

“Please don’t leave me…” He said under his breath, trying not to break down. “Not you too…”

He hadn’t expected Lordbug to hear it, but he heard Lordbugs breath hitch, before he found himself wrapped in a warm embrace.

“I’m sorry I’ll miss you too. You have always meant a lot to me, even if it may not be in the way you want.” Lordbug said in his ear. “I’m leaving the boy I do like too, so you are not the only one. Although i think it hurts you more, if i am not wrong.” He pulled away, and wiped Chats face, drying the tears he hadn’t realized he had shed.

There was only one thing left he wanted. As Chat gazed down into Lordbug’s bright blue eyes, he asked,pleading.”My Lord, may I? Please?” Lordbug nodded, knowng what he was asking. That’s all it took for Chat to take action.

He leaned down and kissed him.

He kissed him tenderly, trying to express exactly what he felt, how much he loved his Lord in the past year, how much he would miss him, forever. He didn’t know how long it lasted, but when he pulled away, he realized he had been crying again. Lordbug wiped his tears again, and hugged him one last time, before pulling away.

“Goodbye, Chat Noir. I will miss you more than you know.” Lordbug said, tears pooling in his eyes.

“Goodbye, my Lord. I love you. I will miss you forever.” Chat replied, tears once again streaming own his face.

Lordbug waved goodbye and ran off for the last time.

Chat stood there, waving until he was out of sight.

The hole in his heart grew.

* * *

 

 

Today was the first day of Adrien’s 3rd year.

He had arrived to the school, his chaffeur/family bodyguard, the Gorilla behind him carrying the first boxes of stuff he had to haul up to Adrien’s room. Adrien went to the admissions office to get his room assignment and key, before heading to the dorm building. He found his room and had the Gorilla put down his stuff before they went back for the rest. On the way, he spotted Nino.

“Hey, man. I was just at our room. It should be unlocked, so you can go right i-”

Nino interrupted him. “We’re not roommates this year dude. It’ll be kind of weird, but…”

Adrien stopped in his tracks. Nino had been his roommate for the past two years. He had assumed that the staff had just put them together because they lived together well and didn’t have any problems, and helped eachother with schoolwork. Now Adrien realized how stupid it was to assume Nino would be his roommate again. It was rare that anybody had the same roomate for two years in a row, and never had it happened for three. He mentally chided himself.

“Okay,” he said, trying to hide his surprise. “Who are you roomed with?”

“Alyn,” Nino replied, looking kind of awkward. Adrien started laughing. Nino and Alyn had started dating towards the beginning of their first year. Nino had a crush on Marius, and had asked him on a date to the zoo on one of the weekends, when they were allowed to leave campus to go places. Adrien had been Nino’s wingman, and apparently Alyn had been Marius’s, but and akuma attack broke out, Marius temporarily disappeared, and Nino and Alyn had been locked together in a cage for their protection. Adrien himself had to tend to the akuma as Chat Noir, and once all was resolved, the two had reappeared together outside of Marius’s parents’ bakery, where Marius decided to visit. It turned out that Nino and Alyn had talked and discovered thay had way more chemistry than Nino had with Marius, and the two got together. 

“You guys better not do anything scandalous.” Adrien joked knowing it meant nothing. They were not the most innocent couple, and had done things that Adrien did not want to know any more details about than he already did. They were barely seventeen, but they already acted like sex-crazed animals. Adrien himself had no personal experience, seeing as the only person he had wanted to do anything with (Lordbug), but he (unfortunately) knew enough about the subject that he was pretty sure he would know what he was doing when the time came.

Adrien heard a cough from the Gorilla, reminding him what they were supposed to be doing. Adrien said goodbye to Nino, promising to hang out later and went back to the limo to retrieve the rest of the boxes filled with his stuff. The two of them, Adrien and the Gorilla combined, were able to carry the rest of the boxes to his room. Adrien’s puberty-caused growth-spurt may have come later than it should have, but it did him well. He was 6 inches taller than he had been, now a towering 5’11” (180 cm), and he had gained a lot of muscle, because of both protecting  Paris from every-day crimes at nighttime as Chat Noir, and the fitness curiculum the school insisted on for all of them, even during the summer. Adrien wasn’t complaining, though. It made physical work easier, and Adrien knew that if he was still modeling, stylists would be scrambling to book him, because of his body. His face had lost some of it’s youthful roundness, replacing it with a stronger jaw and a thinner shape, making him handsome in a much more mature way. If it weren’t for the accident years ago, he knew his plate would be full of modeling jobs. 

Adrien and the Gorilla dropped off the rest of the boxes, and then the Gorilla left, returning to the limo and driving off without a word. Adrien’s roommate hadn’t shown up yet, so he went and found Nino, who was still carrying his stuff inside the building, and helped him. They also met up with Alyn, who had already finished moving in that morning, and the three of them hung out for the rest of the day. 

“Have you heard from Marius recently?” Adrien asked Alyn. “Isn’t he coming back this year?” Adrien had kept in touch with Marius for a while, but Marius’s texts and emails started coming less frequently, and Adrien hadn’t heard from him at all for several weeks. The three of them had all missed their friend a lot, and were more than excited to hear that Marius would be returning for their 3rd and last year. Hopefully, things could go back to the way they had been before, and their friendship could continue just as strongly.

“Yea, he is. He texted me last week, that he and his parents were visiting family in China, and they would be in a place where there isn’t really any good cell phone coverage, so he wouldn’t be able to text us. He also told me he wouldn’t get to school until this weekend, so thats where he is right now.” Alyn informed them. Adrien and Nino nodded understanding, and the three of them continued to catch up. They went to dinner together, where Adrien enjoyed a non-gourmet meal for the first time all summer. Once they finished, they returned to their rooms, planning on going to sleep early so that they would get enough sleep before their classes in the morning. Adrien got to his room, and he realized that his roommate still hadn’t arrived. He would be alone that night.

And the next night.

And the next.

And the next.

Friday night came, and Adrien had finally realized that he may not have a roommate that year. He had this revelation at dinner, and afterwards he walked back to the dorms with Nino and Alya, went to his room, feeling disappointed. He unlocked the door and went inside, and then he noticed that there was something different.

Someone elses stuff was occupying the other half of the room.

And someone was laying on the other bed.

When Adrien stood in the doorway for longer than what was normal, the other boy looked up from their phone, and, once realizing he was there, stood up to meet him.

“Adrien! I haven’t seen you in ages, man,” the boy said, and thats when Adrien realized who it was.

The other boy’s appearance had changed almost completely. He was a foot taller, now standing at 6’2” (188 cm), several inches taller than Adrien was. His shoulders were much wider, chest much broader, and the muscles he had built up on his torso and arms were very noticable.

All feminine-ity had dissapeared, instead replaced by handsomeness so profound that the ex-model felt slightly self-consious. His face had thinned, jaw strenghened, and his cheeks had lost most of their youthful roundness. His swoopy bangs had been slightly thinned out, though the remained mostly the same, but the hair from the top of his ears down was shaved shorter in an undercut. Adrien realized he hadn’t seen a picture of him in over a year, and therefore didn’t know; how much they had changed.

The one thing that hadn’t changed were his eyes. They were the same shade of bright blue thay had always been, and they shone bright with excitement. Thats how Adrien knew who it was.

It was Marius


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut, so if you don't want to read that type of stuff, stop now. As i warned before the previous chapter, smut is important to the plot in this story, so ingnoring the chapters with it will cause plotholes and make you confused. I recommend stopping now so you don't get attached and have to abandon ship later.  
> If you don't mind smut, then welcome to sinning hell. Its nice to have you here.

"Marius?"   
  
Adrien was shocked. He had known that Marius would be arriving that weekend, but he had never stopped to consider that he might be his missing roommate. He had never stopped to consider that he might look different. And now that both were pushed onto him, he felt overwhelmed.

Marius was back.

Marius was his roommate.

Marius was hot.

Adrien couldn’t take it in.

“Adrien, dude, are you okay?” Marius asked, looking concerned when Adrien just stood there, not responding. Adrien realized he was staring, and decide he should actually do something.

He tackled him in a hug. The two fell onto the floor, tangled together, and both started laughing. God, Marius’s laugh was so deep, and Adrien would be lying if he said he didn’t find it sexy.

Wait.

Why was he thinking this all of a sudden? Adrien had never thought this way about anyone, not even Lordbug. Lordbug was a cute little pretty boy, never tall, muscular, or dirty-mind causing. And even if he had been, it wouldn’t feel personal like this. Adrien decided to ignore his thoughts for now, and just enjoy the moment.

Marius hugged him tight, like he hadn’t seen him in ages (which he hadn’t), and Adrien hugged just as tightly back. They just laid there, enjoying each other's presence, laughing and laughing. It took several minutes before Adrien realized what suggestive position they were in. He coughed and got to his feet, and helped pull Marius up with him. Adrien didn’t know what to do, so he said,”Let’s go find Nino and Alyn. They will be ecstatic that you are here.” He started towards the door, when Marius stopped him, by grabbing him by the arm.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, knowing what they do when no one's around?” Marius said, smirking.”I would personally prefer that my first time seeing them again would include them wearing clothes.”

“True,” Adrien agreed, laughing again. “I guess you will see them tomorrow. We can surprise them at breakfast tomorrow.”

“Good idea.” Marius said. He walked back over to where his suitcases were, and pulled out some toiletries. Adrien could see the muscles in his shoulders and arms flex as he worked, exposed in the white tank top he was wearing, and he did his best not to pay attention.“I’m going to go take a shower and get ready for bed, because I am exhausted after everything today. See you in a bit.”

Marius left their shared room, and Adrien let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He plopped down on his bed and pulled out his laptop, opening up the browser to the news page, where he saw something that chilled his spine:

_ BREAKING NEWS: FIRST AKUMA ATTACK IN OVER A YEAR _

Why now? Adrien thought as he jumped up and called out to his hidden kwami. “Plagg, Claws Out!”

 

* * *

 

As Chat Noir arrived to the location where the akuma was last seen, he heard screams coming from a few blocks away. He followed them and found the supervillain. It appeared to be a ballerina, who wrapped her ribbon around people and could make them fly around with the flick of her wrist.

“Aren’t ballerinas supposed to be graceful? You’re dancing is terrible, twinkle toes” he called out to her. She turned towards him and growled, clearly angry, but it wasn’t her that caught him off guard.

“Really, Chat? Still throw puns at everyone you fight, do you?” said a voice behind him. Chat whipped around, finding himself in front of another boy. A boy he knew well. He was taller, and more muscular, and his hair was swept to the side rather than draped across his forehead. His suit had changed incredibly, with less red, much more black, and looking way more masculine than it ever had before. But there was no mistaking who it was.

Lordbug had returned.

“Are you going to stop staring at me so we can take down this akuma, or do I have to do it by myself?” Lordbug asked, shaking Chat from his shock. 

“Right. Fight first. Questions later.” Chat replied simply.

It took a while, but they managed to take down the akuma. The two of them met up on top of a rooftop, and Chat immediately started asking questions. “Why are you back? I thought you were gone forever” he asked first.

“I only left for a year. I always knew I was coming back.” Lordbug answered, unfazed by Chat’s volume.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Now Lordbug started looking a little guilty. “I was going to. But- I guess I kind of wanted to surprise you. I thought it would make you excited to find out that I wasn’t gone forever, but now I realize that wasn’t fair to you. I’m sorry. I should-” Lordbug was interrupted by being enveloped in a hug by Chat. Chat wasn’t angry anymore. He couldn’t be happier. He had Lordbug back. He had Marius back. 

The whole in his heart had finally been filled.

Chat pulled away. “It’s okay. I forgive you. There’s only one thing left I want to know.”

“What is it” Lordbug asked, curious.

“Who is the boy that you said you liked a year ago?” Chat asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

Lordbug punched him playfully in the arm, also grinning, happiness shining in his bright blue eyes. “A year ago, I would have never told you, but I suppose I don’t mind so much now.” he paused for a moment, then said,”Adrien Agreste.” Lordbug ran off, leaving Chat with his thoughts.

That’s when Chat realized who his lord had been the whole time.

It was Marius. 

And he wasn’t even surprised.

 

* * *

 

When Adrien got back to his dorm room, he sat down at his laptop again, pretending like nothing had happened. Marius wasn’t there, probably returning to his shower, which left Adrien alone with his thoughts.

The news page open was now free of breaking attacks, instead blowing up over Lordbug’s return. Adrien went to a different page, for he already knew everything he needed to about the subject.

So Marius was his Lord. He wasn’t surprised. Adrien was mentally punching himself in the face for not realizing sooner. Marius would always disappear from campus whenever he did. Whenever Marius was sick, so was Lordbug, sneezing up a storm as they chased an akuma. When Lordbug sprained his ankle, so did Marius, hobbling into class with his foot bandaged. When Marius had left for a year to America, Lordbug had disappeared. Hey had the same hair, same body, same bright blue eyes.

It was so stupidly obvious.

Adrien shook his head. It would do him no good to keep thinking about it. He resorted to just browsing the web, trying to find anything that would distract him. He was on Amazon, and went to his cart to see what he had wanted. When it opened, he was overwhelmed by Lordbug merch, and was reminded of how he had been obsessed. Now he felt sort of awkward, knowing that the muse for these items turns out to be his roommate. He proceeded to delete the items from his shopping cart, and searched for something else to spend his father’s money on. As he was browsing, and advertisement popped up on the side of the screen. An advertisement for a pornsite. Adrien had felt his heart pounding.

It wasn’t like he was the most innocent boy. Adrien had seen his fair share of porn. It was how he discovered his sexuality. After seeing his fair share of girl/boy couples, he had still been uninterested, unsatisfied, and unpleasured. Finally, a thumbnail with a gay couple had piqued his interest, and after the first few minutes, he had discovered something completely unconsidered about himself.

Now, Adrien felt the pull, the drive that wanted him to click on the ad, to indulge himself. He almost did, but he was reminded that he didn’t have his room to himself anymore. Marius would come back any minute now, and Adrien didn’t want him to come back and discover what he was watching. He moved his mouse over to the x in corner of the ad to remove it.

And misclicked.

Suddenly, his page was filled with the image of a boy. The boy was naked, laying on is back on a bed, and another boy was bent on his knees in front of him, mouth engulfing his cock. Adrien felt all of the blood in his body move to his cheeks and his dick. Adrien was frozen, he couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but watch. The boy on his knees started bobong his head, and the boy being treated was making noises that was driving Adrien crazy. The expression on the boy’s face were of ecstasy. Adrien stopped breathing when the boy gave out a loud moan. It took only a few more minutes of bobing, sucking and licking before the boy came with a scream. The video turned off, leaving Adrien hot, bothered, and with an erection. Boy, was that video creating fantasies in his head.

The door opened, startling him, and Marius walked in, wearing only a pair of jeans, his tanktop in his hand, a towel around his shoulders, and chest bare. “I’m back. I’m gonna change, so you can either look away, or go get ready yourself.” Marius told him, putting his stuff down. “Or neither, if you really want,” he added, smirking as he unbuttoned his jeans.

Adrien quickly jumped up and grabbed his toiletries before running out of the room, all the while doing his best to hide the tent in his pants.

He got to the communal bathroom, put down his stuff, and ran over to the showers, stripping his clothes off at top-speed before jumping in the shower.

He winced when the cold water hit him, but it soon warmed up, and since the bathrooms were empty due to how late it was, Adrien was able to let his dirty imagination run wild. He closed his eyes, and he could feel Lordbug come up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. Adrien imagined himself leaning back into the embrace, desprate for the heat coming off the boy behind him. 

“Eager, aren’t we? Are you excited for this?” Adrien seemed to hear him say, feeling a hand trace a path down his stomach, going lower and lower, dangerously close to touching his aching cock, before going astray and going somewhere else. Adrien whined at the teasing, making Lordbug chuckle behind him, chest bouncing with the sound. Adrien felt lake he was about to explode with anticipation, when he felt that hand wrap around the base of his cock, making him gasp and let out a tiny moan. The hand started to move, stroking up and down his hard member and Adrien let out tiny gasps in sync with it, unbearable heat building up in him. Lordbug whispered dirty phrases in his ear. “You like that a lot, don’t you? You’re a slut for only my hand alone. Just imagine what it would be like if it was my mouth instead. You missed me a lot didn’t you? Aren’t you a slut for me?”

Yes, Adrien tried to tell him. I am a slut for you. But he couldn’t form the words. All he could do was moan again, slightly louder.

The hand wrapped around his cock slid all the way to the end and started pumping the head, while the thumb started teasing his slit. Adrien gasped loudly and had to muffle the moan he let out by biting down on his arm.

“Come for me, Adrien.” he heard, and the heat in his stomach was too much. It exploded in a feeling of ecstasy, and he was seeing stars. He had to bite down harder to muffle the scream he let out. In his mind’s eye, Adrien saw the person who had caused all of this kneeling in front of him. Marius had a devilish smirk on his face as he gazed down at the spent boy on the floor, looking proud of what he had accomplished. Wait.

Marius?

Adrien opened his eyes to find himself sitting on the floor of the shower. There was come coating his hand. The heat he had been feeling against his back was just the water from the shower, and he was alone. No Marius or Lordbug to be found. The realization of what had happened hit him.

He had just masterbated to Marius, imagining that it was him performing the actions and not himself. He had imagined Marius coming up behind him, whispering dirty things in his ear. Adrien shivered. He had no idea he had a kink until now, and he didn’t want to acknowledge it.

He stood up, washing himself for real, before he got dressed, brushed his teeth, and returned to his dorm. He didn’t think he would be able to face Marius, sure that what he had just done was written all over his face. Thankfully, when he returned, Marius was already in bed, supposedly asleep. He quickly changed into something more comfortable and got into bed.

God this was going to be one long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut, or anything like this, so im sorry if it's bad. Hopefully Ill get better at it.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through the window, cut into stripes across his duvet by the pattern of the blinds. He lay in bed, thinking about random, when he was startled by shifting from across the room. He turned to see Marius, snuggled under the covers, sleeping deeply. Memories of everything that had happened yesterday came rushing back to him. Adrien could feel his face burning, glad Marius was asleep so he wouldn’t see him turn tomato-red.

Adrien looked at the time on his alarm clock. 8: 27. He reluctantly pulled back his duvet and climbed out of bed. Marius looked like he wouldn’t wake up any time soon on his own. Quick as a flash, Adrien picked up his pillow and threw it across the room, hitting Marius in the face. His waking groan was muffled by the pillow on top of his head, and Adrien turned away to get dressed and ready for the day. He put on jeans and a black sweater with thin white stripes from the chest down, finishing off with simple black high-tops.

“Alyn used to always do that to wake me up, because there was no other way to stir me from my coma.” Marius said behind him, now also getting up to get ready. “Glad to know I won’t be escaping it with you.”

“ I did that with Nino. Good thing the two of them are roommates now.” Adrien replied, reaching for his toiletry bag. “I just feel sorry for whoever lives next door, know what those two get up to.” The two of them bust out laughing.

“I used to always feel, bad for you,” Marius said, through laughing tears,” because they would always do it in your room. I remember sometimes Alyn would just leave for no apparent reason, and not 5 minutes later you would run into our room, looking scarred for life. I would have to play stupid cat videos on youtube to calm you down the first few times it happened.”

Adrien nodded, remembering. He may not be very innocent anymore, but during his first year at the school, he’d had no previous experience or encounters at all on the topic of sex, so when his friend and best friend went at it, it had been, to put it mildly, a very interesting experience.

Their laughter died down, and Adrien left for the bathroom to finish getting ready. When he returned, Marius had changed into black slim jeans and sneakers, a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled above his elbows, and a black vest, also buttoned up. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing a tiny bit of his toned chest. Marius left to take his turn in the bathroom, and Adrien waited for him. He also took the time to sneak some cheese to Plagg, who had been hiding under the bed since the previous night. After he came back, the two of them walked to the dining building. They chatted on their way, talking about all of the things Marius would be returning to.

The two of them grabbed their breakfast, bagels and cream cheese and some fruit, Adrien led the way to the table he, Alyn and Nino had been sitting at for the past week. Their backs were turned towards the pair, so Nino and Alyn couldn’t see the newcomer. Adrien sa down across from them, and looked at Marius, who was standing behind the other two strategically.

“I’m assuming you want me to sit with you,” Marius said jokingly. Adrien watched with amusement as Alyn and Nino’s eyes grew to the size of golf balls and they whipped around, staring at the person behind them. It was only a moment before Adrien heard the two yell and leap towards Marius, tackling him in a hug from either side. All four of them laughed together. They were reunited at last.

They quickly sat down, eager to catch up. Alyn and Nino started bombarding Marius with questions. 

 

Alyn: Did you meet any hot guys in America?

Nino: Did you listen to my mixes?

Alyn: Did you date any hot guys there?

Nino: What did you do there, like for hobbies?

Alyn: Did you fuck with any hot guys there?

 

Marius quickly began to answer. “Yes, Yes, no, designing like usual as well as American football, and yes.”

It took a moment for that all to match up, but when it did…

“WHAT?!”

Adrien, Alyn, and Nino all stared at Marius in shock. Marius just continued eating like nothing had happened, although he had a crooked smirk on his face as he did so. 

“My baby Marius isn’t a virgin anymore.” Alyn said, staring towards heaven and crossing his chest. 

“You haven’t been one for years, so you shouldn’t be talking.” Marius shot back.

“Does that mean that Adrien is the only one who hasn’t gotten ass yet?” Nino asked. The three of them looked at Adrien, who started to feel his face burn for the second time that morning. 

Marius looked mildly surprised. “Really? You’re a famous model. I would think you should have been the first one out of us, not the last.” 

Adrien was again reminded of the events of the previous night, and his face burned redder. “I just haven’t really been interested until more recently.” is all he said. The others dropped the subject, although Marius was still smirking, like he knew something the others didn’t.

“We should all go into town and visit your parents’ bakery.” Nino suggested. “I could definitely go for a croissant, dude.” Marius agreed, and once they finished eating, they checked out of campus and walked to the nearby subway station. The school provided year passes for the students, so they just hopped on. The group found their seats, and started talking. 

Alyn and Nino still could not slow down the questions. Through the interrogation, Adrien discovered that Marius’ host family had suggested he sign up for American football alongside their own son. It had actually been a lot of fun for him, and had greatly assisted with his change in stature. He also continued designing, even commissioned by his school there to design new uniforms for the cheerleaders. He had been one of the top in his class, getting straight A’s and several awards. He had learned English very quickly, and could now speak it fluently with no problem. He hadn’t really had his own friend group there like he did in France, but he had been popular, and had attended more than his fair share of parties.

Then they started asking him more risque questions, about what had taken place behind closed doors. And judging from the answers, Marius was not the same innocent little boy he had been their first year. Marius tried not to reveal too much though, thankfully, as he turned down questions about the more refined details of everything he had ever partaken in. The group seemed to not even think of what the other people on the train were thinking, hearing their conversation. 

“Who are you talking to Adrien?” He heard someone speaking behind him, and turned to discover it was Colton. Colton knew who Nino and Alyn were, of course, and was instead staring at Marius, who was sitting farthest from him. Before Adrien could respond, Marius stood up and approached Colton. Marius, who was a full head taller, looked him up and down, smirking.

“Have you changed at all in the past year? Or are you still the same asshole you used to be.” Marius asked, staring down at him. Adrien had never seen Colton the way he was now. The boy’s eyes were as wide as tennis balls, and he seemed to be utterly lost for words, uncharacteristically unable to create an insult or comeback. It was obvious that Colton had now realized who the other was.

A voice over the speakers notified them that they had reached their destination, and Marius and the others got up and exited train without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short, but hopefully I will be able to update again several times in the next week.  
> Colton had an "oh no he's hot" moment.  
> We also discover that not only is Marius savage af, but he also ways slaying the boys in America.  
> This is a late Christmas present to you guys, and I hope you like it.  
> Love, Mango Mom


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who want to know, you can compare the boys' bodies to:
> 
> Marius: Sousuke Yamazaki   
> Adrien: Rin Matsuoka  
> Nino: Haruka Nanase  
> Alyn: Nitori Aiichiro  
> Colton: Nagisa Hazuki
> 
> (All are characters from the anime Free!, if you didn't know.)

Adrien felt overwhelmed.

 

As the group walked from the subway station to Marius’s parents bakery, he reflected on everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Marius had shown up, 10 times hotter than Adrien would have expected. Then there was the first akuma attack in over a year, where Lordbug made his return. Then Lordbug revealed that he’d had a crush on Adrien before he left, revealing that it was Marius the whole time. Then Adrien went back to the school, accidentally watched porn, freaked out over Marius’ body, the masterbated to him. This morning, they revealed Marius’ arrival to Nino and Alyn. At breakfast, Marius revealed that he wasn’t a virgin anymore, even more so on the subway. Then Colton found them, and Marius stunned him into silence while being a savage. It was a lot to take in. The others were still talking about it.

“You have no idea how satisfying that was,” Marius said, smirking a pleased smile. They were walking down the street, past stores and cafes, until they reached the street corner where the bakery was. Adrien walked in first, and was greeted by the friendly face of Marius’ mother.

“Adrien!” she cried delightfully. “I haven’t seen you for two weeks.”

“Hello maman. Yea, Im sorry about that. My dad had me travel with him to spain for a week, and we had school starting this week, so I couldn’t come get treats or help out.” Adrien replied casually, going around the counter to hug Sabine. 

“Is that Adrien I hear?” a voice called from the back room, the owner emerging in the form of Tom Dupain, who quickly gathered Adrien and his wife in a group hug.

“Hello Papa.” Adrien said, lightly muffled from the hug. When the three separated, He turned back to his friends, and was amused to see they had eyes as wide as macaroons and there jaws were sitting on the floor.

“You call Marius’ parents Maman and Papa?!” Alyn shouted. “Even  _ I _ don’t do that!”

Tom and Sabine chuckled. “I guess we forgot to tell you that Adrien would come visit all the time while you were gone,” Tom said to Marius, who looked like he had won the lottery.

Marius walked around the counter and threw an arm around Adrien’s shoulders. “You missed me a lot, didn’t you?” he said teasingly. Adrien started laughing, until he remembered the last time he had heard that, and his face quickly turned to the color of a tomato for the third time that day. Marius seemed to ignore it.

“Come on, guys.” Marius hugged his parents and led the group upstairs to the apartment above. Alyn, Nino, and Adrien collapsed on the couch, Nino grabbing the TV remote and a console controller. Marius went back downstairs to get snacks, and as soon as he left the room, Nino and Alyn turned to him, knowing looks on their faces.

“That’s the second time you’ve blushed today,” Nino said.

“Third,” Adrien corrected, staring at the video game’s opening screen to avoid looking in their eyes.

“You’ve got it bad, dude.” Nino said.

“Oh how the tables have turned,” Alyn snickered.

When Marius returned, the other two pretended like nothing happened, and the four of them played video games and ate food, Marius destroying them all at the game. For the first time in a year, the old gang was back together. Things may have changed, like appearance and personalities, but nothing destroyed their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly short chapter, but i thought it would be cute to write, so here you go.  
> Adrien needs to become more confident around Marius and stop blushing so much.  
> Alyn and Nino are catching on.  
> Adrien loves Marius parents.  
> Hope you guys love this little fluff chapter.  
> Love, Mango Mom


End file.
